


kyoko’s birthday request

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [21]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Kyoko’s birthday request had come as a suggestion to try to feel closer to both of her boyfriends at the same time, literally in what might be the most intimate way they had ever indulged themselves in.(a sequel tokyoko’s boys)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: dr: 1 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Kudos: 28





	kyoko’s birthday request

**Author's Note:**

> as i’m sure you’ve probably gathered, here’s a little something written for kyoko’s birthday! hope you like it!

* * *

Kyoko’s birthday request had come as a suggestion to try to feel closer to both of her boyfriends at the same time, literally in what might be the most intimate way they had ever indulged themselves in. 

Byakuya was initially a bit skeptical at her suggestion, but Makoto was immediately on board with it. 

“Double penetration?” he replied tentatively. “Is that safe? Especially in your state?” 

“With the right amount of preparation, everything will be just fine,” Kyoko said, quickly continuing after seeing how unsure about it her boyfriend still looked. “You don’t have to be the one to take me...that way.” 

“So you can propose the situation to us with a straight face, but you can’t say the proper terms?” Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow, getting a shrug from Kyoko in response. “Nevermind, I’ll partake, since it is your birthday request. And Makoto—”

“I’ll do it,” he immediately replied with an eager nod.

* * *

“Just let us know at any time if you’re too uncomfortable with anything,” Byakuya said, the slightest bit of hesitation still in his voice. 

Kyoko nodded quickly at his words, before shutting her eyes and letting out another little moan. Byakuya relaxed a bit as he felt her inner walls clench tightly around his rod once more. After she’d proposed her idea and had gotten them both on board with it, she’d pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him after a little bit of fingering from him, and was now being treated to Makoto preparing her to take him from her other hole. Makoto had a bit of experience with this, his lubed fingers gently pumping into her backdoor to prepare her other hole, the feeling foreign to her, but not unwelcome. 

“Just relax for me, Kyoko,” he whispered, sensing a bit of resistance. She willed herself to relax, and after a moment, Makoto continued. Byakuya moved a hand from Kyoko’s hips to her breasts, grasping one of her mounds and slowly tracing a finger around her puffy nipple. She opened her eyes and let out another little moan at his touch, and with it, he lifted his head to her breast and replaced his hand with his mouth, gently sucking on her nipple. Her breasts had grown slightly due to her pregnancy, but the sensitivity of them had increased to levels both Makoto and Byakuya had never seen before. The slightest touch would always bring moans from her lips and dampness to her panties, and now was no different. 

It was part of Byakuya’s plan to help her relax for Makoto, and it seemed to be working. He swirled his tongue around her nipple as from below, Makoto fingered her ass, both of the men eagerly at work on making their woman feel good. 

“Alright, I think I’m ready for you, Makoto,” Kyoko finally announced, another small moan following her words. Makoto felt his heart leap, and slowly removed his slick fingers from her ass. He quickly repositioned himself behind Kyoko and between Byakuya’s legs, his cock already standing at attention from playing with her ass and bobbing between his legs. He reached down with one hand and grasped himself, his other hand grasping Kyoko’s right buttock, spreading her cheeks to reveal her now slick and winking hole to him once more.

“Okay, just stay relaxed. I’ll go slowly,” he said, pressing himself forward. She felt his dick head prod against her slightly loosened backdoor, steeling herself as he started to push his tip in slowly. She was immediately torn between the new feeling of taking something in her other hole and her boyfriend still sucking on her nipple. 

“It’s so tight,” Makoto managed, still containing himself to sink his cock into his girlfriend ever so slowly. “Okay, Kyoko?”

“I’m fine, keep going,” she replied. A new burst of heat bloomed in her stomach as she felt her most private place being slowly stretched by her boyfriend’s cock, while she was already sitting on her other boyfriend’s rod; she was relieved to feel that Byakuya still remained hard and deep inside her. She was also extremely turned on from all that was happening; she hadn’t remembered ever feeling as aroused as she currently was, even the last time she’d been sandwiched between her men. 

With a last little noise, Makoto’s hips met Kyoko’s butt. Kyoko tried her best to relax as Makoto settled himself fully inside of her. The tightness of her anal walls hugged his shaft much more than he was used to, kneading his cock with more pressure than usual. 

“Still okay?” he asked, fighting every urge to just start pounding her. 

“Still fine,” she assured him, sounding a little desperate for him to start now. “Go for it.”

He proceeded like he felt he should, repeating the same movements as if he was fucking her other hole, but still noting how much tighter and different this new way was already. 

“Byakuya, you too, go,” Kyoko managed. Still a bit hesitant, he slowly began to follow suit, keying into the pace Makoto had picked up. Thrusting into her from below, the men soon developed a rhythm so that at the apex of Makoto’s thrusts, Kyoko was completely stuffed with both of their hard cocks, the pair of them buried inside of her completely. 

Kyoko was quickly overcome by the dual pleasure of being filled by both of her men at the same time, simply slumping her body against Byakuya as best she could as she was drilled. Her hands were wrapped loosely around his neck, her pregnant belly pressing against his stomach, breasts bobbing slightly as her body was rocked from the dual movements. 

“Harder,” she managed, a moan following as both Makoto and Byakuya picked up their paces slightly. She was more aware of Makoto’s dick quickly pistoning into her, but couldn’t ignore the feeling of Byakuya’s girth inside her.

“Fuck, Kyoko, I’m gonna cum,” Makoto groaned, breaking her thoughts as his hands grasped her hips tightly, his thrusts growing quick and urgent. Without another word, he held onto her tightly as he came in her ass for the first time. Kyoko arched her back and made a small pleased noise at the feeling of her back entrance being filled with cum, a totally unfamiliar but admittedly satisfying feeling that she realized she could get used to. 

After Makoto had finished, he leaned his head back, letting out a pleased sigh. “Sorry that was so quick, but it was just so different I couldn’t help it.” 

“It’s fine, but don’t pull out yet,” Kyoko said, just on time as Makoto was about to do just that. “Stay inside me while Byakuya finishes. I still want to feel you both inside me.”

Makoto couldn’t say no to that, and switched to gently rocking his hips as Byakuya continued his slower, steadier thrusts. He was glad Kyoko had suggested that, because it was worth continuing to feel the sensation of Byakuya’s cock through Kyoko’s vaginal wall, and also the sounds of her pleasure continue, growing louder as she was no doubt pushed higher.

She unwrapped one arm from around his neck and quickly brought it down between her legs, beginning to rub at her clit to double her pleasure. Both boys felt her holes tighten even more, both groaning at the sensation. 

“I’m so close,” she moaned, her fingers working furiously at her clit. “I’m gonna cum on both of your cocks!”

As if pushed over from her own words, Kyoko let out a moan as she squeezed her eyes shut, opening her mouth as her inner walls began to clench down tightly around Byakuya’s cock. He groaned, thrusting deep into her once more before he lost it himself, his cock spurting its load deep inside her as her walls massaged his shaft for all he was worth. 

Once they were finished, both Byakuya and Kyoko gave sighs of relief much like Makoto’s. When they had gathered themselves, Makoto finally withdrew his cock from Kyoko’s passage, noting her little groan as he pulled out. He looked down to see his handiwork, a streak of white trailed from Kyoko’s pucker, slightly loose from his poundings. 

“That was sure new,” Makoto said, moving from behind his lovers to their side, where they were still embraced, Kyoko still sitting on Byakuya’s cock. 

“I loved it,” she replied, turning to Makoto. “Come here.”

He leaned in and met her lips in a quick kiss. “Happy birthday,” he said once their lips had pulled apart.

“Thank you,” she replied, before turning back to Byakuya. 

“Yes, happy birthday, darling,” he said, lifting his hands up to her belly. “I hope we fulfilled your request.” 

“You were both amazing,” she said, placing her hands over his. “We might have to make this our new regular.” 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Makoto said quickly, and Byakuya nodded in agreement. 

“Anything you say, dear.” 

“Good,” Kyoko said, before gently brushing Byakuya’s hands away from her belly with his own. “Now, I think I’d like a little more, but different kind of, TLC for my birthday.”

She climbed off of Byakuya and lay on the bed between her men, spreading her legs. “Both of you, make me cum.” 

Byakuya and Makoto moved between her legs to get to work on pleasuring her. It was a bit of a tight fit for them both to settle on the bed between her legs, but they managed. Kyoko’s holes were both slick and leaking with cum, and it was Makoto who dove in first, pressing his face against her slit to start eating his boyfriend’s cum out of her pussy and work on his task of trying to make her come. Byakuya worked in tandem to rub her clit, his arm wrapped around her leg to allow Makoto some more room. He thumbed at her clit as Makoto’s tongue explored her slick folds, lapping up her juices and the thin flow of Byakuya’s cum from her entrance. The treatment soon had Kyoko moaning, pressing her head back into the pillow as her men worked for her pleasure. Her hands clutched the bedsheets, allowing her something to hold onto as she was driven higher so quickly after her previous orgasm.

“God, you’re both so good,” she moaned, her words encouraging both of her lovers on. Makoto pressed his tongue inside of Kyoko, and was treated to more of Byakuya’s cum and Kyoko’s juices. He swirled and worked his tongue inside her, trying to collect every bit of it. Byakuya rolled his thumb against her clit, and Kyoko’s legs trembled around Makoto’s head. Makoto suddenly had a new idea, and brought his hand up. He momentarily moved his mouth away from her slit to lick at his fingers before bringing them to her entrance, gently prodding at it before pressing his digits inside her. He began pumping them slowly as he leaned back in to flick his tongue across her nether lips, and immediately felt her tunnel clench around them. His fingers quickly became soaked in a mix of cum and her juices. He curled them slightly as he picked up his pace, his tongue resuming to lap at her slick lips. Byakuya rubbed at her little nub quicker, making Kyoko buck her hips and moan. 

“Makoto, Byakuya, I’m— aah!” 

They both continued right on what they were doing throughout her orgasm, wanting to help her ride out the waves as long as possible. Finally her orgasm began to wane, and Kyoko slowly came down, her loud pants and moans becoming little whimpers as her body began to cool off. 

Makoto pulled his fingers out, giving Kyoko’s slit a parting kiss as he moved away to join Byakuya and settle on Kyoko’s other side to bask in the afterglow of what they had done. Byakuya had one hand on Kyoko’s belly, rubbing the side of it gently. Makoto’s hand joined his on the other side of Kyoko’s stomach, but the normally rowdy child was calm for once, just like their mother. 

“Thank you both, again,” she said, her eyes now closed, a peaceful smile on her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, kyoko! and thanks for reading!


End file.
